Artillery Proficiency
The ability to be highly proficient in handling artillery. Variation of Ranged Weapon Proficiency and Enhanced Accuracy. Also Called * Artillery Mastery * Enhanced Gunnery * Hōjutsu (Art of Gunnery) Capabilities Users are very capable of operating all sorts of artillery — large weapons that fire munitions at a range far beyond those of regular small arms — allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via ammunition. Users are able to operate all forms of artillery, such as cannons, rocket launchers, and anti-tank rifles. They can create artillery as well as repair them, as well as possessing expert knowledge and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resembles the class of weapon in either form or concept. Applications * Bullet Hell * Enhanced Accuracy * Gun Kata with heavy artillery. * Users are capable and extensively knowledgeable of operating, creating and repairing artillery. * Incredibly fast weapon control. * Skilled users can use Ricochet Shots. Variations * Enhanced Cannon Skill * Enhanced Gunmanship Associations * Ammunition Manipulation * Enhanced Accuracy * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Gunmanship * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Strength * Gun Creation * Gun Manipulation * Hidden Arsenal * Missile Generation * Ranged Weapon Proficiency * Trick Bullets Limitations * Heavy firepower and range may cause much collateral damage and friendly fire. Known Users Gallery File:Mine_splits_Seryu_in_two.png|Mine (Akame Ga Kill!) wielding Roman Artillery: Pumpkin to great effect, from machine gun to long-range sniping. File:Seryu_artillery.gif|Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame Ga Kill!) firing a large volley of heavy artillery for widespread damage. File:Beluga_J._Heard_Wielding_Verethragna.png|Beluga J. Heard (Black Cat) wielding Verethragna bazooka with deadly skills, whether for firing or a makeshift hammer. File:BG9's_Arsenal.jpg|BG9 (Bleach) has an array of missiles made of spiritual particles, and temporarily had access to Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben. File:Urzael.jpg|Urzael (Diablo) possesses a powerful cannon that he can use in combat and as a melee weapon. Dante Artillery.gif|Dante (Devil May Cry) can wield various artillery to their full potential with his Gunslinger Style. File:Momochi_Rappa's_Ninja_Artillery.png|Rappa Momochi (Gintama) utilizing the powerful Ninja Artillery hidden within her puppet. File:Renkotsu's_Hand_Cannon.png|Renkotsu (InuYasha) was very skilled with handling and creating all types of artillery of his time, his hand cannon being his signature. File:Ginkotsu.jpg|Ginkotsu (InuYasha) was equipped with a large arsenal of heavy artillery thanks to Renkotsu's expertise. File:Shen_firework_cannon_2.PNG|Shen (Kung-Fu Panda) was skilled in artillery, his interest in his family's fireworks led him to create powerful cannons. File:Asura_Path's_Rockets.jpg|Nagato (Naruto) has access to heavy artillery from the Asura Path, such as a chakra cannon or missile launchers. File:Franky_Rocket_Launcher.png|Franky (One Piece) is very skilled with a large armament of heavy artillery which he installed in his bionic body, from rocket launchers, machine guns... File:One_piece_Franky_Beam.jpg|...to laser cannons. File:Tilestone_Wielding_the_Demi_Cannon.png|Tilestone (One Piece) wielding the Demi Cannon that was meant to be installed into battleships as a hand cannon. Buki Buki no Mi.GIF|Baby 5 (One Piece) using her Buki Buki no Mi powers to transform herself into a large assortment of artillery that she wields efficiently, such as a missile or hand cannon. FireTank Pirates.PNG|The Fire Tank Pirates's (One Piece) great marksmanship skills extends to artillery such as cannons and arm-mounted machine gun. File:Red_Genesect_Techno_Blast.png|Genesect (Pokémon) is armed with a cannon, which allows it to fire its Techno Blast, a powerful artillery attack dependent on the drive installed. File:Kujiranami's_Armstrong_Cannon.png|Hyōgo Kujiranami (Rurouni Kenshin) became skilled with artillery, replacing his missing right hand with heavy weapons such as the Armstrong Cannon or a customized grenade launcher, both of which he fires with great effects. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon)... Inkzooka.png|..can use the Inkzooka, which fires long-ranged tornadoes of ink... Inkstrike.png|..the Inkstrike, a powerful, remotely guided ink torpedo... Killer_Wail.png|...and the Killer Wail, which unleashes a devastating barrage of sound, all of which resemble artillery, with proficiency. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) can use the Inkzooka with proficiency. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon) can use octorpedoes, rocket fists, the Octarian equivalent of the Killer Wail... Shutter shades bomb.jpg|...and octomissiles, all of which resemble artillery, with proficiency. Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon.gif|Wall Eehto (Fairy Tail) creating his Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon which has a range of 400 km that reach from the port town of Hargeon to Magnolia. A_Souvenir_from_Kyoto.gif|Issei Hyodou (Highschool DxD) using his Dragon Blaster Beam Cannon to strike Cao Cao with great aim. Narancia's Aerosmith.gif|Narancia Ghirga's Stand, Aerosmith (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) possessed a wide array of powerful artillery weaponry to destroy its enemies... Aerosmith Powa 2.gif|...equipped with small machine guns on its wings that fire tracer bullets with infinite amount of ammunition... Aerosmith's Missile.gif|...and a single miniature bomb. Bad company powa.gif|Keicho Nijimura's Stand, Bad Company (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamonds are Unbreakable) File:Jinx_(League_of_Legends).jpg|Jinx (League of Legends) War Machine's Powa!!!.jpg|James "Rhodey" Rhodes/''War Machine'' (Marvel Comics) Metzelei rapid fire.png|Nagumo Hajime's (From Common Job to Strongest in the World) supreme marksmanship includes heavy artillery such as his gatling gun Metzelei... Orkan Launcher.jpg|...and Rocket Launcher Orkan. Videos ジョジョ 5 Narancia vs. Formaggio (1) 『HD』 Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Real Powers Category:Intuition